


The Internet and What It's For

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, implied porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: Nino is having computer troubles. Sho comes to the rescue.





	

 

"What's the emergency?" Sho asked as he launched himself into the apartment, breathing heavily and loosening his tie. It was like something out of an anime. Or maybe like Superman. It would be really hot if he wasn't wheezing and scrunching up his nose.

"My computer's broken," Nino waved vaguely at the hissing machine behind him, "well not _my_ computer, but a friend's computer. All these things popped up and then..."

Sho leaned his body just enough to see past Nino's figure, an angry blue screen greeting him with accompanying error noises. He sighed, his breath catching, and stood up straight to brush past Nino and assess the problem. Nino could tell he was maybe a _little_ angry that no one was injured, dead, or in tears, but Sho was too good to turn around and leave. And it was obvious that Sho was _perfect_ for solving Nino's... issue.

"What were you doing before... the meltdown?" Sho asked, staring at the screen in complete confusion. It wasn't going to be clear from what was in front of him, was it? Nino would have to walk him through it.

"Oh-chan said he likes to google himself. Then he said I should google myself too," Nino explained, about to stretch his arms over his head and thinking better of it, tugging his shirt down his torso further instead.

"So you were on google?" Sho repeated, waiting for more. Google itself wasn't often a murderer of recently purchased laptops, if Sho had guessed correctly and the computer was still fairly new. Though new computers weren't always equipped with the best virus protection software. "Were you protected?"

Nino snorted, rubbing the lower half of his face with his hand and shrugging.

"Er... so I was on google and when I searched for myself, I found some things about magicians," Nino continued, licking his chapped lower lip as Sho tried 'control alt delete' more times than could be helpful, "and then one thing led to another."

Sho paused and turned to face Nino, confusion written on his features. Nino was going to have to be less vague. "What do you mean... one thing led to another? Did you try to use magic on your computer screen or something? It's technology, Nino, not a toy."

"Toy," Nino repeated, biting his lip and nodding, "funny you should mention!"

"What?"

"One thing led to another and... Sho-chan, my video wasn't finished loading. It was only halfway through when it stopped," Nino spoke slowly, carefully, the computer still signaling danger as Nino took a step, then another step closer.

"So you were watching a video and then...? I don't really know if I can figure things out from that, Nino. I'm not _that_ great with computers. You might want to call someone more professional for help in the morning," Sho advised, hands instinctively reaching out to rest at Nino's hips when the man stepped close enough to send them both toppling over. Steady.

"One thing led to another," Nino repeated, same as before, but this time Sho could feel Nino's so-called emergency pressing hard against his thigh. He shivered and closed his eyes, slowly nodding his head in understanding. One thing led to another. Must have been one hell of a video.

Nino smirked and leaned in, lips brushing against Sho's ear as he spoke softly, "Help?"

"Yes," Sho answered as those same lips made their way to his own, warm and waiting for Sho's assistance, "I'm here."

Nino's lips immediately set to work when the green light was given. Not the hard and desperate kisses of a man who'd been left needing too long, but gentle, moistened tugs that aimed to pull Sho a little further inside his personal space. It was easiest to focus on the warmth of Nino's body against his own, and the way the sound of his breathing seemed paced completely out of sync with the obnoxious chiming of error warnings. But the first swipe of Nino's tongue and all sound was a drum beat, less important than the urge to touch.

"Mn?" he heard his own voice question as his hand slid from hip forward and found a button undone.

Nino's laugh was high-pitched and airy and tickled at the corner of his mouth. No need to be disappointed in having this taken care of beforehand when there were zippers and waistbands and distance to be covered, at least from here to the nearest solid surface. His hands moved restlessly over fabric as Nino reached around to close the laptop, replacing the sudden silence with another low whisper below his ear.

His mind had only registered _trick_ and _show you_ before Nino's weight was gone and he scrambled to catch up.

Nino was already at his bedroom door before he realized that Sho had only just begun to follow, shaking his head and resting against the frame impatiently. "You're pretty to look at, but I do have a back-up plan," he announced. Sho stumbled as he sped up, but Nino wasn't given the time to laugh. Maybe he already knew it was all tease and no substance, not like they'd never done this before, but whatever the reason, Sho had his breath in seconds, dragging him into the bedroom and kicking the door closed with one foot.

They were eager, but not in a hurry. Beds were fixed in place, only hips needed moving. And hands, and lips, and (when Sho's shirt was off and his nipples made such easy targets) tongues.

"Up to you," Sho practically growled against Nino's throat, pleased with the way it made Nino lean against him in search of support.

"Me," he breathed, not in question but in answer, trying not to wince as his back hit the sheets. Sho's murmured apology, his fingers, the way he snapped his hips - it was more than enough relief from the pain.

They'd never bothered with verbal warnings, no need for stuttered declarations before the end. When Nino's head dropped back, he sang. Sho followed with heat in soothing waves.

"What would you have done?" Sho asked in curiosity when they retrieved the sheets from the foot of the bed. Nino laughed and snuggled himself into a comfortable position, mumbling about the obvious and his sleight of hand.

"In that case, you didn't have to call at all," Sho pointed out, though he wasn't disappointed. An alternative to this could just have easily been an alternative to Sho.

"Well, I wasn't in love with the back-up plan," Nino admitted, content with having the blankets rest at the tip of his nose. Sho smirked at that, dragging one of the extra pillows closer to Nino's. He let the side of his face smoosh completely into it. He wasn't worried about his level of attractiveness right now, only that he could easily reach for a game of footsies in the morning if provoked (and that he sleep as many hours as possible).

Thinking Nino's words over, he shifted hesitantly, then spoke.

"But you're in love with me?"

After minutes of quiet, Sho was forced to accept that Nino had either fallen asleep quickly, or was choosing not to respond.

"Yeah," he heard a whisper before he could do so, Nino's fingertips brushing over his palm. A hand discretely searching for another in the limited space between them.

"You wanna borrow my computer sometime and finish your video?"

Nino's fingers squeezed.

 


End file.
